Sleeping Beauty
by Leahmeix
Summary: I regret it. I should've said those simple words, before it was too late. Sasuke X Sakura Sasuke's perspective.


_Your hair was a light pink, matching the petals of the cherry blossoms. I guess that's where you got your name. You were in the hospital, working your normal shifts. I couldn't help but watch; you were enticing. Every movement so swift, so serene. You were on your way over to me, having to give me my check up._

 _"Sasuke-kun, are you ready?" You had said. And yes, I was ready. I wanted you. And maybe- maybe you still wanted me. I was naive I guess. I shouldn't have thought that._

 _We made our way to your office. Once we got there I had quickly assessed over details. It was simple- practically everything was white, besides the closet, desk, and bed._

 _"Please go to the wall, I need your measurements."_

 _And so I did. You came near with a clipboard and pen, watching as I put my back on the wall. You took my height, then motioned me to the stool to take my weight. I stood on it, and you scribbled some words onto your paper._

 _"Thank you, now sit on the bed please."_

 _"Hn."_

 _I had sat, and you first flashed a light into both of my eyes. Then motioned me to follow your finger. Obviously, we both knew my vision was perfect, with my sharingan and all. You told me to take of my shirt, and. I followed your orders. You then placed a small hand onto my chest and moved it around, pushing in different places. You asked to tell you if it hurt. I said no and nowhere. You had me turn around, so you could check my lungs, from my back. When you finished, you left your hand maybe a few brief seconds longer than necessary, which I was fine with._

 _"Thanks," you said with a smile, "Everything is fine. Are we going out later with the rest of the team?"_

 _I smirked in response. "Of course. At five, remember." And I left before you could answer._

 _I made my way down the corridor, to my home to think. I wondered, did you still love me? Would you still do anything for me? I should've noticed how much I'd cared about you earlier on since we were genin. We were both twenty now, and somehow, I cared so much. I would protect you with my life. Would you do the same?_

 _I had finished my walk to my home. Came in and started to make tea. When should I ask? Would you say yes? Or turn me down, like how you've been doing recently? Are you scared, worried about something? You shouldn't have been. You could've been happy._

 _The kettle started to scream and I poured my green tea. After a bit I sipped, and looked at the clock. Somehow my thoughts had occupied me for hours. It was 4:25, so I thought I should get ready. Pulling on my normal ninja wear, minus the rope, I walked out of the Uchiha manor._

 _I got to the ramen stand a little early, but everyone was already there._

 _"Oi, teme! Even you came early, hm?"_

 _"I guess." Maybe I just wanted to see her as soon as I could._

 _She looked up at me and smiled, softly. Wow, she could always take my breath away, in any way she wanted. But, her eyes were tired. Exhausted really. I had always wondered why. What could be on her mind, to drain her so much?_

 _Kakashi arrived later, as always. There were crinkles under his eye, amused to see his ex-students together. Which has been quite a bit in the past couple of years._

 _He sat next to Sakura, and grinned at me, knowing I was protective, no matter who it was near her. Was that really so bad?_

 _"Kakashi-sensei…" You started. "You have a mission soon, ne?"_

 _"Hai, I'll be leaving tonight. Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, I just wanted to say I'll miss you." You smiled, your sad smile. I should've known better at the time._

 _"Heeh, I'll miss you too of course. And you boys." He grinned._

 _"Of course!" Naruto shouted._

 _We finished eating, and Naruto and Kakashi left. Leaving me and Sakura._

 _"Sakura, do you want to stop at my place for a bit, before you head home?" I asked. Hoping I didn't sound suspicious._

 _"Sure, Sasuke-kun." You softly said._

 _We walked to my home, we were close to each other. I could even feel the heat radiating off of you. Once we made it to my manor, we both walked in, making our way into my living room. It was quiet, a peaceful silence, which if it was with you, I could've stayed like this the rest of my life. But you had broken it._

 _"Sasuke… after tonight, I will have to go away for a bit. It's sudden I know, but necessary I suppose. You smiled once again, and I couldn't even tell what it meant anymore._

 _"Hn." I wouldn't have asked for details. But maybe now, looking back I would've._

 _"Please… Can I spend the night?"_

 _It was shocking, really. Your eyes still had that dull restlessness, but there was something mixed with that… Happiness. Serenity. Peace. Of course I wouldn't turn you down, and you knew that. You knew I cared. I moved towards you and took your hand in mine, moving locations to my room._

 _Once we entered, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed my lips. I've had much more, deeper kisses. But that simply peck was the best I ever had, and ever will have. I slowly kissed back… and turned it into a passionate kiss. You crept backwards, and sat on my bed, pulling me with you. We kissed, and it felt like forever. Until we started to strip, eventually both bare to one another. In our weakest state, yet we didn't care. I held you in an embrace, moving myself into you._

 _We had made love. Beautiful, passionate love._

 _We fell asleep in each other's arms. Peaceful._

 _When I had awoken, I saw you next to me. Calmly sleeping. I had thought, I could see waking up next to you, every morning. I kissed your forehead, then your lips. I gently shook you, to awake you._

 _You didn't move. You were breathing, but wouldn't wake._

 _I had finally realized, this is what you wanted. This quiet peace. I should've known all along. Of course, only you could do this to yourself._

 _I regret it. Regret it so deeply. I should've said it before you went to sleep._

 _"I love you, Sakura."_

* * *

Authors note: That's my first angst type story, one shot, and that's actually my second fanfiction.

In case you didn't get what happened, Sakura had depression. She wanted to be free, but still have a chance to live. Being an amazing medic, she put herself into a coma, after making love to the person she had always loved most.

This is a one shot, but if a lot of you guys want, I could make this into a series, or just a second chapter. If it was a series, she'll probably wake up after a while, and I'd make it where the text is more present, but still from Sasuke's perspective. If you couldn't tell, this was Sasuke explaining the past, and what happened.

Thank you guys for reading ^.^ please review, it'd make me happy, and learn how to write better c:

And obviously, I don't own Naruto.


End file.
